Future
by xiaoj
Summary: A story which I attempt, continue right after the end of the manga series. Akihika shonenai implied ongoing
1. Default Chapter

Hikaru No Go Fic

Title: Future

Rating: Restricted/Mature

Genre: Romance

Author's notes: Honestly, I never thought that I would be writing this down. After all, I'm not even sure how I'm going to finish it with all my fics on hand. But after reading so many Akira+Hikaru fics, I simply can't resist the urge to write something down. And no, Hikaru no Go does not belong to me!

Additional notes: Special thanks to O'Neill for helping me beta-read this fic despite the hectic schoolwork. I'd decided to tell this chapter directly from Hikaru's POV.

Summary: What actually happened after the Hokuto Cup tournament, and what else have life in store for our favorite Kishi? MxM relationships implied(Akira/Hikaru) with a little of (Waya/Isumi)

Spoilers: Throughout the manga series.

Chapter 1- New Beginnings!

Shindou Hikaru stared at the board feeling utterly devastated. He couldn't believe that he'd lost. He had been so confident that he would be able to win and defend Sai's honor as Shuusaku, yet he'd lost by half a moku. He was so lost in his own world that he didn't even hear his rival's approach.

"Come on, Shindou, it's time to leave for the closing ceremony," said Touya. "It's okay to lose. There will be other chances."

He knew Touya was waiting for him to make a move and would not leave him alone, and Touya always made a point to leave only after he did. He stood up without a word, feeling Touya's eyes on him with every step he took.

The closing ceremony to the Hokuto Cup was a speech given by the sponsors, but the content was lost on Hikaru as remorse and guilt clouded his mind. Applause sounded from the audiences, alerting him that the closing ceremony was over and the players were free to go. The Japan Go team were discussing plans for dinner with the other Go professionals that came to support them. He broke into their discussion, saying, "You guys go ahead, I'll be back in the hotel."

He left immediately after dropping this bit of information on them, and so he didn't notice the frown on Yashiro's face nor the slight shake of Touya's head as Waya started to go after him.

Shindou stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the room which he shared with Touya, his heart heavy. Closing the door behind, he slumped down by the side of his bed without bothering to switch on the lights.

I'm sorry Sai, I've let you down...

Shindou sighed and let his eyes slip shut as memories of Sai flooded through his mind. When Touya flipped on a light switch, jerking him back into reality, he had no idea how long he'd been sitting in the dark.

"Oh, you're back!" Shindou said, forcing a grin that turned out as a grimace instead.

For a moment neither spoke, and it wasn't until Touya picked up a book from the nightstand and settled down on the couch to read that he uttered a muffled "Sorry".

"You don't have to apologize. You played your best, and you lost. No one can judge you for that." Touya observed him for a moment before adding, "Get some rest. It's late, and we can continue this conversation in the morning."

For the first time, he resigned himself to taking Touya's advice without a word. But even though Touya couldn't have been expecting an argument given his current state of mind, the complete lack of protest seemed to catch the latter off-guard. He left Touya staring at him as he hid himself under the covers, trying to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later, he heard the lights being switched off and knew that Touya had crawled into bed as well.

to be continued

date completed: 17/02/05

date revised: 31/03/05 


	2. chapter 2 Revised

Future

Chapter 2- The Journey Back Home!

Every pair of eyes turned and stared at the two newcomers, emerging from the elevator with their overnight bags over their shoulders. They were none other than the famous Touya 3dan and Shindou 1dan from the Japan Go team. Both of them appeared slightly flustered to the other players, who had been wondering on their whereabouts earlier on.

'God, I can't believe I overslept...' Touya thought, trying to keep his cool. It was not an easy task, considering the fact that he could feel eyes upon him with every step he took. He darted a glance in Shindou's direction, only to find the latter looking exceptionally at ease despite facing an irritated Waya. Forcing on an expression of indifference, Touya hurried to apologize to Kurata for their tardiness.

Kurata asked, frowning at them, "Now, care to explain the reason the two of you were late?"

Before he could react, Shindou blurted out, in public, that they'd overslept. Touya fought the urge to strangle Shindou right there as most of the Japanese Go professionals turned their eyes on him. After all, his punctuality was legendary, the only exception being the time he'd forfeited a match to play against Sai on the 'net.

"Touya..."

"Yes, Kurata-San?" he answered calmly as he fought against the blush that was slowly creeping across his face.

"Are you sure that you overslept?" Kurata asked, staring at him with wide eyes. "I mean, I would expect something like that from Shindou, but the idea of you doing that is just absurd."

Touya apologized again for being late, wishing he could just dig a hole and hide in it. When Shindou attempted to start a conversation, he glared. If looks could kill, Shindou would have dropped dead on the spot, but he knew Shindou wasn't one to be chased away by a hostile expression.

He watched as Shindou approached him with ease, totally oblivious to the look. Obviously Shindou wasn't going to leave him alone.

"Shindou, just shut up already!" Touya yelled, losing his cool.

Their argument took the majority of the other players by surprise, but that wasn't unusual. Few people knew about Shindou and Touya's rivalry, so they were surprised to see the prodigy lose his cool. But even though Isumi and Waya knew of their rivalry, they were still shocked by his reaction.

Shindou blinked twice and asked in return "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Are you trying to humiliate me even more?" he shot back while clenching his fists and trying to calm himself down.

"Humiliate? Excuse me, I'm just explaining why we were late. It's not my fault you overslept, you know?" Shindou said dryly.

"Not your fault? Of course it's your fault! If you hadn't broken my alarm clock yesterday morning, I wouldn't have overslept today, now would I?" he exploded.

"Yeah, and if you hadn't put your alarm clock by the edge of the table, I wouldn't have broken it! So it's still /your/ fault!"

As they continued glaring at each other, Yashiro sighed and intervened for the third time that week.

"Shindou-san, Touya-san... please continue your argument back on your own time. You guys are attracting a lot of attention."

Both of them settled themselves on the bus without a word uttered to each other throughout the journey back home. Shindou went back to the task of sleeping while Touya kept apologizing to everyone on their childish behavior.

to be continued

date completed: 18/02/05

date revised: 31/03/05 


	3. chapter 3revised

Disclaimer: Hikaru No Go does not belong to me! Gravitation doesn't belong to me either! 

Future

Chapter 3- A Rematch And An Unexpected Guest!

Hikaru rushed into the Go salon panting for breath, noticing the Korean third board heaving a sigh of relief upon his entrance. Shooting Soo-Yon an apologetic look, he said breathlessly "Sorry... I'm late!"

Hikaru paused for breath, gratefully reaching for the glass of water Soo-Yon's uncle provided. "I got lost. It's been a while since I've stopped by here."

Time passed by as they played their second unofficial match. Halfway through, Hikaru caught sight of Yun, Kaiou Jr. High's Go club advisor, watching them play. Smiling inwardly, he had a feeling that this game would be recorded and handed over to Touya. He concentrated more on the game itself, making as few mistakes as possible. Somehow, he didn't appreciate the way Touya was breathing down his neck this week.

Hikaru watched as Soo-Yon blinked twice and stared down at the board in disbelief, before he heard the soft but distinctive "I resign."

Hikaru started to clear the stones off the board, studying Soo-Yon's expression at the same time. The first time they had played, he was still an insei while the other boy had been a Kenkyusei from Korea. During that time, Soo-Yon had been going through difficult times, making it possible for him to win. He smiled in relief when he realised Soo-Yon wasn't angry with the idea of losing to him this time around. He could still remember the other's boy's reaction the day after their game just about a year ago; Soo-Yon had felt so humiliated and demanded the rematch.

Soo-Yon shook his head one last time to clear whatever thoughts he had in mind, and then said "Thanks for the game," before joining his uncle by the counter.

Hikaru shifted his attention to Yun, exchanging a few words about the game before he took a glance at the clock behind the counter and gasped. "Oh no... It's already so late? I promised my mom I'd be home early today..."

Bidding the occupants in the Salon a quick farewell, Hikaru hurried to drape on his coat which he'd removed earlier when they started their game. However, he paused in his steps when he caught wind of the conversation taking place by the counter.

"So how was the game, Soo-Yon?" Hikaru heard Soo-Yon's uncle asked.

"I lost by three moku this time around, even though my strength had increased. It just goes to show that he's a stronger player. No regrets this time," Soo-Yon answered with a smile.

Relieved by Soo-Yon's answer, Hikaru happily bounced out of the Salon as he set out for home.

"I'm home!" Hikaru called out to his parents, only to be greeted by eerie silence.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps thundering toward him. The next moment, a flash of pink burst into view, attaching itself firmly to Hikaru.

"Hikaru-chan! You're back!"

"Huh?"

Hikaru stared at the figure in pink, his eyes flicking to his mother, who had sought refuge in the kitchen. His mind registered the pink hair, leather jacket...rock star, Bad Luck... cousin... Shindou Shuichi!

"Hi, Shuichi, hope you're enjoying your stay here," Hikaru said, keeping his voice as smooth as possible. Pulling away from his hyperactive cousin, he headed into the kitchen to address his mother in private.

"Mom, care to tell me something about that...?"

Hikaru managed to keep himself from blowing up, regarding his mother with his famous game face instead of the cheerful face his mother was used to seeing.

"Hikaru, your father has been transferred to the head office in America for six months while the company undergoes restructuring," she said. "Since your career is here, it would be impossible to take you with us, so I'm joining your father and leaving Grandfather in your care."

"What about /him?" Hikaru pressed, glancing at Shuichi.

"To put it simply... your cousin here had a tiff with Yuki Eiri and refuses to go back."

"So... you're telling me he'll be staying here?"

Hikaru stared at his mother intently, watching for her reaction. Sensing her obvious discomfort, Hikaru knew it was finally time to move out. He'd been thinking about it for a while, and his cousin's appearance was the last straw. His decision made, he went upstairs to his room and tried to block all the noise Shuichi was making.

It proved to be useless when his cousin barged in to whine about his boyfriend's behavior, not giving him a moment's peace. Even worse, another member of Bad Luck showed up on their doorstep at eleven o'clock that night.

By then, Hikaru had already thrown some clothes into his duffle bag, the same he'd used at the Hokuto Cup. He caught up with his cousin's band mate--what was his name? Hiroshi?--by the washroom and asked for a copy of Shuichi's schedule for the month. After that, he grabbed his key, duffle bag, and seldom used cellphone, and then stormed out of the house without a backward glance. He didn't bother with his school supplies since he had a game the following day.

Outside his house, he stared at his overnight supplies and his cellphone, not knowing what to do. He couldn't stay at Akari's since her parents were gone for the week. Waya would probably take him in if he asked, but Waya's apartment was too small to fit two people comfortably. Besides, he might not even be home. Isumi had a fairly average-sized apartment, but it was late. Knowing Isumi, he'd either already have gone to bed for the night, or he'd have invited Waya over. Hikaru paused to shudder at what he might see if he walked in on them. With Yashiro back in Kansai, Hikaru was left with two choices: his grandfather's or Touya's.

His grandfather was old and probably already preparing for bed, and it would take nearly three hours to travel across town to his house. With a sigh, Hikaru decided to impose on Touya if only because it was nearer--just the next neighborhood over, in fact. The only downside would be facing Touya's parents and coming up with a reason for spending the night.

to be continued

date completed: 19/02/05

date revised: 31/03/05


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies. I do not own Hikaru No Go! 

Future

Chapter 4-- Moving out!

Akira was showing his father's study group to the door when he caught sight of Hikaru's approach. He was understandably surprised since it was 11.45 at night, and Hikaru usually avoiding coming over when his parents were home, especially without giving any warning beforehand.

"Shindou, what are you doing here so late?" he asked.

Hikaru looked embarrassed at being caught red-handed. Noticing that he was making Hikaru uncomfortable, Akira invited him into the house. His mother, Akiko, served tea while Hikaru apologized for coming so late at night.

"So why are you visiting us so late?" Akira asked the moment Hikaru sat down on the couch.

He watched as Hikaru gulped, very aware of Akira's parents, but braced himself and stated his reason for coming over.

"Well, I was hoping that I could stay over for the night..." Hikaru said sheepishly.

"Stay over?" Akira echoed, nearly dropping his tea cup.

While Touya Kouyo, his father, watched in stern silence, Akiko asked tentatively, "Shindou-kun, are you sure it's all right with your parents? Do they know you aren't at home right now?"

"Well, my parents were already asleep when I left, so it's fine. Actually, staying over here would be better than staying at home at this point..." Hikaru spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I'm sure it won't be a big a surprise for them since it's not the first time--"

"Shindou... don't tell me you've run away from home..." Akira interrupted, narrowing his eyes at Hikaru. He could tell Hikaru was holding back some information from the way he had taken such care in answering. The fact that Hikaru was trying to avoid his eyes simply confirmed his suspicions.

"Of course not! I didn't run away from home, I'm just trying to stay away for now."

"May I ask why you suddenly felt the need to stay away from home this late at night?" his father interjected before an argument could start. Akira bit back a sharp retort when he realised that his father had probably heard about their earlier, childish argument from Kurata, who had dropped by for a visit that afternoon.

Directing his attention back to Hikaru, Akira realised that Hikaru actually felt embarrassed about the reason he was planning to give. Upon closer inspection, he found Hikaru fidgeting uncomfortably under his parents' scrutiny. However, his observations were cut short when Hikaru started to explain.

"Well, I'm trying to avoid my cousin who's staying over at my house for who knows how long," said Hikaru. "Let's just say that I don't get along with him, but I can deal with that. What I can't deal with is the non-stop noise pollution."

Akira blinked. "Noise pollution?"

"Yeah. He's a rock star, and he's loud and hyperactive. Before I'd even stepped into my house, he tackled me, and I had to pry him off. Next, he used my kifu to scribble song notes on. It's lucky I was quick enough to snatch them from him before he did any real damage. Then he started whining to me about an argument he had with his ... a friend over chewing gum."

"Who has arguments over chewing gum?" Akira asked, feeling utterly bewildered. If he hadn't been suspicious before, he would be now. He wondered why Hikaru had seemed to hesitate before saying "a friend." The mere idea of someone making a big fuss over chewing gum was just absurd, although there were always exceptions. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard Hikaru's sharp retort.

"That's what I'm saying! Then he cornered me in the bathroom, and I literally had to drag him out and latch the door before I could take a bath. The worst part was that he invited one of his band members over to work on their next album. At eleven o'clock at night!" Hikaru exclaimed. "That was the last straw. I can't imagine how my parents manage to sleep with all that racket."

"Well..." Akira looked to his father for permission.

"I suppose it's all right," said his father. "But he'll have to share a room with you. We don't have any guest rooms," he added for Hikaru's benefit.

With that, both his parents left the room to retire for the night, leaving him alone with Hikaru to settle their sleeping arrangements. They stood in silence for a while, not speaking but eyeing each other. Finally, Akira said, "Come with me. I'll show you to my room."

Hikaru followed without a word as they made their way towards the very end of the hallway. Akira slid the door opened and gestured for Hikaru to enter before him. Then he reached for the cupboard and pulled out an extra blanket, pillow and futon, laying them down for his friend. Hikaru fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Two weeks later, Akira stood on the sidewalk in front of Shindou Hikaru's new apartment, a smile tugging at his lips when he remembered how cute his rival had looked that night.

Shaking his head for one last time, he pressed the doorbell and waited patiently for Hikaru to answer the door. He heard a shuffle of feet, then the door open to reveal Hikaru standing there in his usual T-shirt and shorts. He tripped over a box that was lying carelessly by the side of the door, and Akira nearly reached out to steady him. He couldn't help but smile when Hikaru scratched the back of his head sheepishly and said "Sorry for the mess, I'm still unpacking."

Akira took a moment to survey the apartment, feeling satisfied with what he found. The apartment was fully equipped with a kitchen, two bedrooms, a living room and a dining area. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his heart. Intially, he'd been worrying over whether Hikaru would manage to find a decent apartment. He had even almost offered his own house, but then he remembered how uncomfortable Hikaru always got around his parents.

Hikaru broke into his thoughts by offering a can of Oolong tea, which Akira accepted gratefully. "Thanks," he said.

He felt warmth engulfing his heart as he looked down at the can of Oolong tea in his hands, glad that Hikaru had remembered his fondness of tea in any flavor. Placing the canned tea by the side of the table, he said, "Shindou, let me help you unpack."

Without waiting for a reply, he separated all the empty boxes lying around with those that had yet to be unpacked. Next, he took the empty boxes out front to the main garbage dump while Hikaru opened those that remained. They spend the next hour busily unpacking and decorating the apartment, stopping only for lunch. In the end it took them three whole hours before the apartment was presentable.

Silence permeated the air as both of them took in their new surroundings, and Akira spied for Hikaru's reaction from the corner of his eye. He was relieved to see Hikaru grinning down at the new Go board sitting on the table in the center of the living room, a contribution Akira had snuck in while they were working. He watched as Hikaru inspected the Go board in detail and smiled in response when Hikaru beamed up at him. When Hikaru reached for his hands, thanking him enthusiastically for the house-warming gift, Akira had to fight against the blush that slowly crept across his face.

He slowly pulled his hands from Hikaru's grasp. It wasn't that Akira disliked physical contact from Hikaru. On the contrary, he didn't trust himself not to take things further, something that was sure to confuse the other boy if not scare him off altogether. Darting a quick glance at the time on Hikaru's kitchen clock, he realised he was going to be late.

Shooting Hikaru an apologetic look, he said "I'll have to go now. I have a game with my father this evening."

"Oh... sure! Say hi to your parents for me," Hikaru answered with a smile.

Akira smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for having me over."

With that, he left Hikaru's new apartment and went home.

to be continued

date completed: 01/04/05

date revised: 21/04/05


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hikaru no Go!

Future

Chapter 5 -- Visitors!

Hikaru yawned as he sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He scanned his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was. It took him five seconds to register the fact that he had moved out and was now living alone.

The doorbell chimed, announcing visitors for the day, and Hikaru wondered who would be coming over this early in the morning. Resisting the urge to groan, he stumbled out of bed and headed for the door without bothering to make himself presentable. Pulling the door open, he was surprised to find Waya and Isumi standing there.

Hikaru stared at his visitors, not moving an inch. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly. Finally, he gave up and simply pulled the two guests in and kicked the door shut. Gesturing to the couch, he mumbled, "Take a seat. I'll be right back."

With that, Hikaru make a dash for the bathroom. He sped through his morning ritual and headed back into the living room to face his guests. Passing by the kitchen, he took some canned juice from the fridge before pouring himself a mug of coffee left over from the previous night. The coffee was still warm since the auto-timer was set to reheat at seven a.m. daily. He handed the cans of juice to Waya and Isumi and settled himself opposite them, mug in hand. He took a long drink before speaking up.

"So... how did you guys find my address? I don't remember giving it to either of you."

"From the Go institute, where else do you think?" Waya said, obviously irritated. "Shindou, when were you planning on telling us that you'd moved out?"

Hikaru blinked. "Huh? You're already here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I know now, but that's only because I overheard the conversation between you and the receptionist when you called to change your address. So were you ever going to tell us personally or what?"

"Eh..." Hikaru scratched his head sheepishly and said, "Sorry, I guess I forgot." Hoping to escape Waya's questioning, he sent a pleading look to their silent companion. "Isumi-san..."

Isumi sighed in resignation. He handled the situation pretty well, which wasn't too surprising considering how close he and Waya were. Even though neither of them had come right right and admitted their relationship, Hikaru had figured it out after careful observation. Watching the way Isumi managed to placate Waya, he was reminded of how different their relationship was from his and Touya's.

Sure, they were all friends and rivals in terms of their careers, but Waya and Isumi somehow managed to be rivals in public and lovers in private. They had their share of arguments and disagreements, but they always managed to calm down and patch things up soon after. Hikaru's relationship with Touya was more intense. Their arguments could last for days, and they could erupt over the most trivial things. It was something he never managed to figure out, something that seemed a natural part of life, like playing Go.

Waya snapped two fingers in front of Hikaru's face, while Isumi placed a bag of food on the table in front of him.

"Huh?" He stared at them blankly.

"Your lunch and dinner for today--just microwave them when you want to eat," Isumi explained. Catching sight of Hikaru's weird look, he added, "No, it's not from us. It's from your childhood friend. She handed it to us when we met her outside." 

"Oh..." Hikaru said, only now remembering his mother's words before departing for America. She had asked Akari's mother, Mrs. Fujisaki, to cook him meals at least once a week. She knew he'd resort to living on ramen everyday without someone to cook for him, and she wanted to ensure that he'd get his nutrients.

Shaking his head, Hikaru took the bag and placed it in the fridge before searching the room for something to entertain his guests. His eyes landed on the Go board that Touya had given him the day before. "Waya, Isumi-san... since you guys are here, why don't we play a game?"

Hikaru watched as Isumi and Waya shared a look before they nodded in agreement. Grinning brightly, he hurried to take his Go board and stones out. It was the set he had persuaded his grandfather to buy him back when he played Sai daily. The thought of Sai brought a frown to his face but also reminded him of Touya, who had been his initial goal.

He paused, staring thoughtfully at his new Go board sitting by the side of the room for a moment before asking, "Would you mind if I played the two of you at the same time?"

"Shindou, you do realize we're professional Go players, don't you?" Waya said. "We're not amateurs, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to try it out."

"Well, if you say so..."

Nodding enthusiastically, Hikaru scurried off to retrieve his new Go board and placed it in front of Waya. Taking a deep breath, Hikaru started the game by placing the first stone on the Go board.

During the after-game discussion, Waya suddenly asked, "Shindou, since when did you get a new Go board? Must've been expensive, too, since they only made a limited number of these..."

"Eh? It's that rare?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, didn't you know? Morishita-sensei was droning on about it during last Thursday's study group," Waya said, eyeing him.

Hikaru gulped and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well... I wasn't really paying attention," he admitted.

"So when did you get it?"

"Yesterday," Hikaru answered reluctantly.

Isumi, who had been inspecting the Go board, spoke up. "Shindou, where on earth did you get the money for this? From what I understand, this kind of board is pretty much out of reach for us lower-dan players."

"Uh, well..." Hikaru hesitated, trying to avoid their eyes.

His efforts was in vain though, as Waya suddenly leaned in close to him and asked, "So who was it?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hikaru blinked, plastering on an innocent expression.

"Don't play dumb--out with it! I know you didn't buy this yourself, so someone must have given it to you."

Knowing Waya wouldn't give in without a solid answer, Hikaru had no choice but to reveal that it was Touya who had bought the Go board for him.

"Touya?" Waya echoed, sharing a look with Isumi before turning back to him.

"What is it?" Hikaru prompted, lines of worry wrinkling his features. He was aware of Waya's immense dislike for Touya, so he had been expecting Waya to explode at him. Hikaru had never seen Waya so quiet before, and that worried him.

"Why would Touya give you such an expensive gift? What exactly's going on between you guys?" Waya asked.

Hikaru said nothing, not because he didn't want to but because he had no idea how to answer. As if sensing Hikaru's discomfort, Isumi broke in gently.

"Shindou, I think it's about time for us to leave. We'll see you tomorrow at the Go institute."

"Okay, I'll see you to the door," Hikaru said, grateful for the rescue.

Halfway out of the door, Isumi turned and whispered, "Don't worry about Waya. I'll take care of him."

For a moment, Hikaru thought that he was going to say more, but Waya came forward and literally dragged Isumi away from him. With a sigh, Hikaru shut the door behind him and stared at the Go board. Waya's questions kept swirling around in his mind. Was it true that their feelings for each other actually went deeper than they thought? Hikaru didn't know, and he wasn't sure how he could find out. But now he was determined, and he knew that the answer would come to them sooner or later.

to be continued

date started: 22/04/05

date completed: 23/04/05

date revised: 18/05/05 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hikaru No Go and Gravitation!

Future

Chapter 6-- A Chance Encounter!

Akira never questioned Hikaru's family background--he always waited for Hikaru to tell him in his own time. He did the same on the subject of Sai, knowing how reluctant Hikaru was to say anything about him. Even so, he couldn't help but wonder about the cousin Hikaru had been complaining about for days.

By a strange twist, Akira got the chance to meet him face-to-face.

He was at the television studio, giving an interview to the host of an educational programme that taught young children to play Go, when he ran into Shindou Shuichi. Under normal circumstances, Akira would not take special notice of people outside of Go's professional world, but this was Hikaru's cousin. Even though it wasn't in his nature to approach others without a good reason, he had to admit that he was interested in finding out why Hikaru found this "Shuichi" character so irritating.

The host had been walking Akira to the lift lobby when they heard someone calling out for Shindou. Akira snapped his head up and turned in the direction of the call, wondering what Hikaru was doing there. That was when realization hit, reminding him that Hikaru was away in Hokkaido for a game and could not possibly be at the TV studio.

He was about to turn and walk away when he found himself staring at a pink haired boy. Pink hair. Hadn't Hikaru mentioned pink hair? Seconds later, the boy's companion confirmed Akira's suspicions.

"Shindou, we have to get back to the studio now." The tall, brunet boy spoke politely, giving Akira a friendly smile as he tried to persuade Shindou Shuichi to go back with them.

Shuichi's answer was a defiant, "No!"

"Come on, let's go. K-san will kill us otherwise."

"But... Hiroshi! I don't wanna go back..." Shuichi whined.

Akira stared in awe. Hikaru had mentioned his cousin's tendency to whine, but he had no idea that Shuichi would do it in public in front of complete strangers. Akira had every intention of remaining a mere bystander, but fate seemed to be against him. His cellphone rang. It was Hikaru.

Akira answered on the third ring, but before he could say anything, Hikaru's loud voice came squawking out from the other end.

"Touya! What took you so long to answer?" he demanded.

"Shindou, three rings is hardly a long time for you to wait," Akira replied calmly, fighting the uge to yell into the phone.

"It's long enough, and where are you now? I hope it's somewhere fun. Hokkaido is so boring."

"Well, I'm still at the TV studio."

"TV studio! What are you doing at a place like that?" Hikaru asked incredulously.

Akira sighed. "Didn't I tell you before you left for Hokkaido? I had an interview for a children's Go programme."

"Oh... I guess I forgot," Hikaru answered. At least he sounded sheepish.

During the lull in their own conversation, Hikaru apparently overheard the argument still going on behind Akira. When he spoke again, his voice was nervous, almost pleading.

"Wait, the TV studio/Tell/ me you didn't meet him."

Akira massaged his temples, feeling the first stirrings of a migraine. "Shindou... What's so bad about meeting your cousin?" he asked. When he received no response, his temper got the better of him. "Shindou Hikaru!" he yelled into the phone, startling everyone around him.

"Um... yeah?" Hikaru responded dumbly, caught off guard by Akira's sudden outburst.

Quite honestly, Akira was a little shocked himself, but he just couldn't understand why Hikaru was so adamant about keeping certain things from him. /It's not like I'd turn it against him, so why is he always so secretive when it comes to his family and Sai/ he thought, a frown marring his features.

Taking in a deep breath, Akira tried to calm himself down. "If you have nothing important to say, we can talk when you get back from Hokkaido."

"Ah... sure..." 

Akira had only just hung up when he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. Looking down, he found Shuichi squatting beside him like a five-year-old and regarding him with gleaming eyes.

"You know Hikaru-chan?"

Akira blinked, not at all sure how to react. He finally settled on a simple nod.

He was even more surprised when Shuichi leapt to his feet and threw his arms around him. Before Akira could process what had just taken place, Shuichi was already pulling him toward the studio's cafe. He allowed himself to be steered into a seat across from Shuichi at one of the cafe's little tables, completely at a loss for words. Part of him wanted to ask Shuichi about Hikaru's past, but he had no idea where to start. It came as a relief when Shuichi broke the ice by asking him how he met Hikaru, grinning cheerfully all the while.

"It was at a Go salon," Akira replied.

Shuichi blinked. "Go salon? What's that?"

'Looks like Hikaru's family knows nothing about Go, except for his grandfather and himself,' Akira thought with an mental sigh. Outloud, he said, "A Go salon is a place where people play Go."

"Oh... you mean those board games grandpa plays?"

Akira's eyebrow twitched slightly, but he managed a polite smile. "Yes, that's right."

Shuichi fell silent for a moment, and Akira wondered if he should excuse himself. In fact, he had his hand on the back of his seat, just about to rise, when Shuichi asked, "Am I annoying?"

"Hm? Why did you ask?" Akira asked, settling back into his seat.

Shuichi hung his head dejectedly. "My boyfriend told me I was. I got so mad at him that I moved into Hikaru-chan's house. But Hikaru-chan doesn't seem to like having me around either. He left the house that same night, and then he moved out! I'll bet it's because I'm annoying that he doesn't want me around."

"Oh..." How did you respond to something like that?

Still, it answered a few questions, like why Hikaru had been so hesitant when explaining his cousin's reasons for moving in. He had probably claimed it to be a simple argument between friends thinking Akira's parents would react badly otherwise. Akira couldn't blame him--they did come across as extremely traditional and conservative.

Despite appearances, they were actually quite open-minded on such matters. At least, that was the impression Akira got when he confessed his own strong feelings for Hikaru. They hadn't been thrilled, exactly, but they had taken the revelation in stride, almost as if they'd been expecting it all along. Unfortunately Akira's main concern and biggest hurdle was not his parents' views but Hikaru's acceptance. That alone made him think twice whenever the urge to confess got too strong.

Shuichi's voice drew him back into the present.

"Sorry for taking up your time," he said. "Anyway, I'd better go now. I'd like to talk with you again, if that's possible."

"No, it's all right," Akira replied, shaking his head. "I'm sure there'll be other chances in the future."

Shuichi shot him a grateful look before bouncing off to join his bandmates. Akira was left staring at the back of Shuichi's head. 'What an interesting character,' he thought.

Heading out the cafe's exit, he rejoined the heavy traffic and made his way back home.

to be continued

date started: 19/05/05

date completed: 20/05/05

date revised: 28/06/05 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hikaru No Go or Gravitation.

Future

Chapter 7 - Hikaru's Worries

Hikaru sighed, drawing Waya and Isumi's collective attention. The two boys shared a look before shrugging to one another, bemused at their friend's behavior.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Waya asked, "Shindou, what the hell is wrong with you?" and ignored Isumi's pointed look at his choice of language.

"Huh?" Hikaru blinked. "Nothing's wrong."

Waya rolled his eyes. "You actually expect me to buy that? You've been sighing for the past thirty minutes, but oh, nothing's wrong. Only a five-year-old would believe something like /that/."

"Waya!" Isumi intervened, hoping to stave off an argument between his two best friends.

Waya 'hmphed' and slumped down in his seat, and Hikaru shot Isumi a grateful look. To be perfectly honest, Hikaru wasn't thrilled about Waya breathing down his neck like that. It was bad enough that Touya had bitten his head off earlier for forgetting his homework.

The thought of Touya brought another sigh to his lips. The other boy had been pointedly avoiding him over the past few weeks, and Hikaru had no idea why. Whatever the reason, Touya refused to stop by his place, and Hikaru was strictly forbidden to visit until Touya's parents returned from China. But it was the abrupt cut-off of any and all physical contact that was really driving Hikaru crazy.

Turning suddenly to Isumi, he asked, "Isumi-san, do I smell?"

Isumi blinked, and it took a whole minute for him to register the question. Staring at Hikaru incredulously, he asked in return, "What makes you wonder about something like that? And to answer your question, no, I don't think you smell."

Hikaru sighed for the umpteenth time that day and asked, "So why is Touya avoiding me like a plague?"

At the mention of Touya's name, Waya perked up. "Well, maybe he got sick of you or something?"

"Waya," Isumi said again, hints of a warning in his tone.

"No way! Touya wouldn't do that to me." Despite the surety in his voice, though, the question flashed in his mind. 'Would he?' Shaking his head to clear out such unwanted thoughts, Hikaru glared heatedly at Waya.

"Shindou, don't mind Waya. He just doesn't think before he talks," Isumi said. "So what do you mean, Touya's avoiding you?"

"Well... he won't come anywhere near me when we're alone," Hikaru answered gloomily. "He won't have anything to do with me unless there are other people around."

Isumi pondered for a moment before asking, "Are you two still playing each other frequently?"

Hikaru's answer was immediate. "Yeah."

"Where do you guys play together?"

"At Touya's dad's Go salon. Why?"

Isumi made a knowing sound under his breath before answering, and he chose his words carefully as he did so. "Well, I don't think he's avoiding you, exactly. He's just putting some distance between you until he can sort things out on his own." At Hikaru's questioning look, he added, "Don't ask me why though. I can't answer since I'm not him. It's just something you two need to work out for yourselves."

"Oh..." Hikaru was about to respond when his cellphone rang. He saw the number on the display and answered immediately, wondering why Touya had suddenly decided to call.

Very calmly, Touya asked, "Where are you right now?"

"Getting burgers with Waya and Isumi," Hikaru responded warily.

"Are you still coming?"

"Huh?" Hikaru blinked, not knowing what Touya was talking about. He could barely make out Touya's sigh from the other end of the phone, and for a moment, he thought he wouldn't be getting an answer.

"We have a game at my father's Go salon in ten minutes," Touya said at length, keeping his voice even with obvious effort. "Are you still coming?"

"Eh?" Hikaru checked the time on Waya's wristwatch and groaned. "I'll be right over!" he said, hanging up the phone without giving Touya a chance to respond.

He snatched up his bag and ran to the exit without glancing back at his two friends. Waya and Isumi shrugged and went back to their forgotten meal, used to Hikaru's habit of placing Touya as his top priority.

A few moments later, Hikaru rushed into the Go salon, panting for breath. Handing his bag over to Ichikawa, he made his way to the back of the room where he knew Touya would be waiting for him. He slumped down in his seat and grabbed the drink on the table, taking a gulp without caring who it belonged to. It wasn't until he found unreadable green eyes regarding him steadily that he realized it was Touya's.

"Sorry, I was really thirsty," he said, blushing furiously.

"No, it's fine. I didn't mean to stare, but are you aware that you're drinking green tea?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing. I just didn't expect you to drink it all. Tea's not exactly on your usual list of beverages."

"Oh... whatever. Let's play, shall we?" Hikaru gestured to the Go board, eager to test his skills for improvment.

Touya sighed but didn't comment much as he reached for some stones to nigiri. Hikaru guessed right and took black.

Sometime later, during their after-game discussion, things proceeded as usual. It started off civilly, with both speaking in normal tones, but then the volume increased steadily until they were yelling at one another outright. Finally, Hikaru stood up and stalked over to the counter, collecting his bag and storming out of the salon. A few minutes later, Touya followed in a quieter manner.

Hikaru cursed and muttered under his breath throughout the journey back home, and Touya headed in the opposite direction, perfectly calm and collected.

to be continued

date started: 08/06/05

date completed: 08/06/05 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hikaru No Go.

Future

Chapter 8 - Touya's Dilemma!

Akira sighed as he stared at the phone for what had to be the six times in the past ten minutes. The temptation to call Hikaru over for a game was overwhelming, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. Each time he reached for the phone, he would pull back at the very last moment as if burned.

Resisting the urge to groan out loud, he directed a glare at the phone instead. Then he realized that he was acting like a frustrated five-year-old and turned away, settling for staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

He was well aware of the reason for his irritation, as well as the fact that his sudden avoidance of Hikaru was making the other boy paranoid. But he couldn't face Hikaru at this point, and he knew he wouldn't be able to until he had sorted his own feelings out, until he understood just what kind of relationship they had.

Obviously, he was attracted to Hikaru. That much was simple. The mysterious air about him when they'd first met, his connection to the "Sai" of Internet fame, and his carefree way of dealing with things--Akira found them all deeply interesting.

It was the exact depth of that attraction that puzzled Akira. To what extent did he care about the other boy, and to what extent did he trust him? Professionally speaking, they were rivals, yet even outsiders seemed to understand that their relationship went beyond the usual definition of that term.

Rivals typically didn't quarrel over little things like food and attire, nor did they entangle themselves in each other's private lives. Most importantly, they did not read each other's thoughts away from the go board. Yet Akira and Hikaru did that all the time, often answering one another's unspoken questions, much to the confusion and unease of those around them.

Besides, no one else would have suspected a link between Hikaru and Sai.

Akira had no idea exactly /how/ they were connected, but he did know something was there. He had known the moment he played Hikaru during an official match, after Hikaru had finally turned up for a game after missing nearly a month's worth. Hikaru had even promised that he would tell Akira all about Sai one day. Akira had taken his words for it, and never again did he press Hikaru for details. He would wait patiently for that day to arrive, trusting Hikaru to reveal the truth when the time was right.

The phone rang, drawing Akira out of his memories. He reached for it without hesitation and answered calmly.

"Hello, Touya residence."

"Touya! Can I come over?" Hikaru's enthusiastic voice rang out from the other end.

Akira debated with himself for a moment. Unable to come up with any valid reason to turn down Hikaru's request, he eventually sighed and said, "Fine then, but no staying over."

He had to fight against a smile at Hikaru's cheerful agreement before he hung up. Now as he stared about the room, he wondered what to do in the meantime. Knowing Hikaru, he would need a plan. The last time the other boy had come over, he'd been forced to watch a Disney film because he failed to come up with a better idea, and Hikaru flatly refused to play go.

to be continued

date started: 07/08/05

date completed: 07/08/05


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hikaru No Go or Gravitation.

Future

Chapter 9 -- The Inevitable Happens!

Hikaru grinned when he caught sight of the Touya residence, and as if fearing that the house would vanish if he didn't reach it in time, he broke into a run. He arrived at the door panting for breath and reached for the doorbell, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. /Touya'll never guess what I've got in store for him.../ he thought, humming a cheerful tune under his breath as he waited for someone to answer.

He didn't have to wait for long. Within seconds of ringing, he heard the click of the lock, and the door opened to reveal Touya Akira, looking rather flushed.

"Eh... Touya, what have you been doing?" Hikaru asked, caught off-guard by Touya's rosy complexion.

Touya merely shrugged and gestured for him to enter. When he failed to move, Touya softly asked, "Are you coming in?"

"Oh... yeah," Hikaru said, promptly stepping over the threshold.

"Take a seat, I'll be right out."

Hikaru didn't need a second invitation to make himself comfortable. Waiting patiently for Touya to return, he glanced around the room and realized for the first time just how neat and tidy everything was. Unlike his own place, a veritable pig sty, Touya's living room was free of both dust and clutter. Interesting, considering that Touya had been alone all the time his parents were away in China.

Hikaru was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Touya approaching, and he only looked up when the other boy took a seat opposite him.

"Oh, hey. So what have you been up to?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing much," Touya answered nonchanlantly, placing a can of soda in front of Hikaru. "I was just cleaning up the house." 

"Thanks!" Hikaru grabbed for the soda, and then asked, "Why the sudden urge to clean?"

"Well, it's just something to keep me busy."

"Oh. So what do you want to do today?"

"Other than playing go, you mean?" Touya asked, eyeing Hikaru critically.

Hikaru said nothing, but he grinned sheepishly. For a moment, Hikaru thought he saw Touya sigh, but he could have been mistaken. After all, not counting the occasional explosion during one of their after-game discussions, Touya rarely showed his reactions that easily.

"No idea. How about you?" Touya asked in return, before adding as an afterthought, "So long as it doesn't involve any Disney films."

Hikaru sighed. He'd been expecting Touya to turn down the Disney movie option, especially after what happened the last time. Touya had neither spoken a word nor cracked a smile throughout the entire thing, and that sucked all the fun out of it. How he managed to keep so perfectly silent during a comedy was beyond Hikaru.

"Well, I wasn't really thinking about watching anything today..." Hikaru said carefully, monitoring Touya's reaction from the corner of his eye.

Touya raised an eyebrow in question. "If it's not a video, what do you want to do then?"

Hikaru grinned sheepishly before pulling some board games from his backpack. Knowing that the traditional size of a usual board games wouldn't be able to fit into his backpack, he'd gotten some of the foldable, travel versions.

"Board games?" Touya eyed Hikaru incredulously. "If you want to play board games, why can't we just stick to go?" His face reddened as soon as the words left his mouth, clearly embarrassed by his own slip of tongue.

Hikaru's eyes widened. /He couldn't have just called go a board game/ he thought. Hikaru had made that mistake once, and Touya had nearly bitten his head off for it.

"No, it's different," said Hikaru, still in shock.

"How so? It's still a game, isn't it?" Touya countered, despite his flaming cheeks.

"But go's a job! We play it everyday. I just want to play a game that doesn't requires much thinking today."

"And?"

"And so we're playing The Game of Life!" Hikaru said cheerfully.

Touya stared, and Hikaru blinked. For a moment, Touya seemed about to say something, but then he closed his mouth and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. You win. We'll play The Game of Life today," Touya muttered, and Hikaru pumped a fist into the air.

He grinned in satisfaction as he spread the game out on the floor, and then handed the wheel to Touya for the first spin. Touya stared blankly down at the game for a moment before reaching for the wheel, resignation written all over his face. Hikaru took the opportunity to watch Touya discreetly, taking mental notes of his features.

He found himself wondering how Touya's complexion could be so pale in comparison to his own, especially since they were the same age and should, at least in theory, be spending plenty of time out under the sun. It couldn't be a simple matter of attire because he'd seen Akira wearing short sleeves on various occasions, including during school. Besides, that wouldn't have any effect on his face. Just how did he manage to stay so pale?

He decided to let the thought slide for the moment, wondering instead how he could have missed the way Touya frowned in concentration while playing any game, even one as simple as The Game of Life. It was amazing, and Hikaru became so engrossed in memorizing that expression that he lost track of the game.

It wasn't until he found himself the object of an unreadable, green-eyed stare that Hikaru realized it was his turn. Blushing crimson, he apologized for spacing out and made a grab for the wheel. In his haste, his hand brushed against Touya's, causing the other boy to jerk back as if burned. Hikaru felt a twinge of hurt at Touya's reaction, but he masked it with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry!" he said, though he knew it was stupid to apologize.

"Oh, it's fine. You don't have to apologize," said Touya. "You just startled me, that's all."

Hikaru shook his head ruefully. "No, it's my fault. It's all right if you're angry, especially since I'm the one who forced you to play, and now I'm not even paying attention, and..." Hikaru triled off, realizing he'd been rambling. He apologized yet again and starting packing the game back up. "You know, actually, I just remembered I've got something I need to do back at my place, so I'd better get going," he said, standing up and heading for the door.

He was stopped by Touya's hand, gripping his shoulder. When he turned back, he saw Touya looking strangely upset and immediately felt his own worries washed away by a wave of panic.

"Touya, what's wrong? Are you sick?" he asked, nearly tripping over himself in concern. "Is there anything you need? Anything I can do to help?"

Touya took a deep breath, his expression regaining its usual composure. "Shindou, get a grip on yourself," he said. Hikaru was about to protest, but Touya cut him off. "No, Shindou. I'm /fine/. I do not need to see a doctor because I am not sick. I only need you to be quiet and pay attention to what I'm going to say next!"

"Oh," said Hikaru, feeling stupid and mentally berating himself for always jumping to conclusions. He forced himself to calm down and waited for Touya to speak again.

"First of all, I want to make it clear that I am not /mad/ at you. A little irritated maybe, but it's not enough to drive me over the edge."

Touya paused as if to organise his thoughts, and Hikaru's heart gave a little leap. /Maybe he's going to tell me why he'd been avoiding me/ he thought.

"The truth is... I've been thinking about a lot of things. Our relationship in particular."

"Well, that's easy. We're rivals, and we're friends too," Hikaru said, feeling relieved. He couldn't understand what Touya had been stressing out over.

"No, Hikaru," Touya said firmly, and a faint pink tinge rose to his cheeks. "It's not that simple."

Hikaru blinked, registering belatedly that Touya had used his given name. He might have done a quick victory dance, but he was too busy trying to work out Touya's meaning.

"Rivals don't get personally involved, and friends don't blow up at each other over simple things. So what exactly are we, Shindou?" Touya asked, his eyes questioning and confused.

Hikaru could only stare at him, speechless. He'd always just taken their relationship for granted, so he had no idea Touya had been giving it such deep thought. Now faced with the question, he wasn't sure he had an answer. It's not that he was completely oblivious to the tangle between them--after all, Waya and Isumi had pointed it out more times than he cared to remember--but he'd always chosen to look away and change the subject rather than face it head on.

Hikaru knew he'd have to face reality sooner or later, but he had no idea /how/. Completely at a loss, he did the exact opposite and bolted for the door, ignoring Touya's desperate pleas for him to stay. He chose to run, to hide from reality. Not daring to look back, for fear of what he'd see in those intense green eyes, he fled into the night.

to be continued

date started: 23/08/05

date completed: 23/08/05

. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hikaru No Go or Gravitation!

Future

Chapter 10 - Inner Turmoil

/Damn it/ Akira cursed silently as he watched Hikaru flee. The anger drained from his body, leaving him numb and weak. Akira leaned his back against the closed front door and slid down to the floor, where he curled into a tight ball.

The sun had long since set by the time he gathered the will to drag himself to his feet.

The next few days passed in a blur, and Akira returned to life as usual. At least, he tried. Without getting the chance to talk to Hikaru, really talk, everything felt different. Sure, they'd exchange polite greetings when they saw each other at the go institute, but that was it.

They played no private games because Hikaru had stopped coming to his father's go parlour. When the regular customers pestered Akira about his whereabouts, he lied that Hikaru was busy with his official games. He couldn't admit that Hikaru was avoiding him at all costs, that even if they did meet up, it was only in a crowd.

Akira did his best to seem indifferent to Hikaru's behavior, but it was killing him slowly in the inside. His fists clenched each time Hikaru walked past him without a word, and his heart clenched each time Hikaru looked away if their eyes happened to meet.

Apparently, this sudden change in their relationship had not gone unnoticed. That afternoon, when he had finished his scheduled game, Akira found himself face to face with Isumi Shinichirou, a good friend of Hikaru's. Akira kept his expression blank and waited for the other boy to make the first move.

"Do you have a second?" Isumi asked.

Akira nodded politely and followed Isumi down to the ground floor, where there was a room set aside for the general public. Once they were settled at a table, Akira reached for a bowl and offered to nigiri. Isumi hesitated, watching Akira with solemn eyes.

"I didn't bring you here for a game," he said at last.

Akira sighed and folded his hands in his lap.

"I suspected as much," he said. "It's not like you to ask me for a game out of nowhere like that. That's something only Hikaru would have done."

Even so, they started a game out of sheer habit, and for the first time, Akira placed more importance on the coversation than on his play. He usually put all of his concentration into the game at hand, whether he was playing in a tournament or just for fun. This time he played thoughtlessly, without caring about controlling the flow of the stones. His father would have been shocked at the sight.

"Did anything happen between you and Shindou?" Isumi asked.

Akira mulled over his answer and sighed. "Maybe something did happen, but even I'm not really sure what," he said. "Maybe we just need some time to clear our minds."

Isumi watched him thoughtfully without saying anything, and Akira squirmed in his seat. It had sounded like an excuse, he knew, but it was true that he had no idea how things stood between him and Hikaru at that point. The awkward silenced thickened, and the game lay forgotten between them. Just when Akira's nerves had frayed to the breaking point, Isumi pushed his chair back and stood. He merely smiled reassuringly when Akira looked up at him in confusion.

"Don't worry," Isumi said. "Just give him some time. I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

Akira knew exactly who "he" meant. What he didn't know was whether he should be nervous or not. Just how much did Isumi know? And were Akira's troubles so clear to everyone else as well? Either way, Akira finally understood what Hikaru had meant when he called Isumi "too perceptive for his own good."

Isumi walked across the room to join up with Waya, who had been waiting rather impatiently just outside the room. Judging from the look on Waya's face, it was only thanks to Isumi's interference that Waya didn't stalk over and share a few of his own thoughts with Akira. Waya had hated him to begin with, and problems with Hikaru would only fuel that fire.

With a rueful shake of his head, Akira cleared up the unfinished game and searched Isumi's words for some hidden meaning. Most likely, he had meant that there was nothing Akira could do except wait for Hikaru. He dropped the last stone into its bowl, replaced the lid, and left for home.

Author's Note: About the part on Isumi leaving without helping Akira to clear the board, it will be further explained in the next chapter. I'm aware that Isumi isn't one to simply leave without clearing the stones

to be continued

date started: 01/10/05

date completed: 01/10/05 


End file.
